Estás despedida
by anver
Summary: Mi particular visión de lo que podría pasar tras el 6x03. Relato corto, sin continuación.


**Estás despedida.**

La cara de Castle era todo un poema. No podía creer lo que acababa de oír. ¿Kate despedida? ¿Su Kate? Rachel debía estar de broma.

- ¿Cómo dices? – preguntó el escritor.

- Lo siento – corroboró McCord – es irrevocable.

- Pero… - comenzó a balbucear Castle

- Esta bien Rick – le cortó Kate – supongo que eso implica que no tomaré el avión mañana.

La agente McCord asintió en silencio.

- Supongo que puedes ir a recoger tus cosas cuando quieras, pero tu billete ha sido anulado.

- Bien. Gracias por venir – dijo Kate acercándose a la puerta e invitándola a marcharse.

- No es nada personal Beckett.

- Ya. Francamente eso me da igual. Buenas noches – le dijo mientras comenzaba a cerrar la puerta obligándola a salir.

Kate cerró la puerta, agachó la cabeza y sin soltar el picaporte ni darse la vuelta lanzó un suspiro. Castle pegó un respingo y se apresuró a abrazarla por la espalda.

- Estoy despedida – le dijo mientras tomaba las manos de él que estaban sobre su abdomen.

- Eso no debe preocuparte – dijo intentando animarla – eres buena Kate, hasta ella te lo ha dicho. Volverán a llamarte.

Kate se giró para mirarle. Tenía los ojos vidriosos, a punto de llorar.

- No quiero volver Castle.

- Tranquila – dijo abrazándola contra su pecho – no tienes que volver. No tienes que ir a ninguna parte en realidad. Nos tomaremos unas vacaciones. Iremos a algún lugar a tomar el sol, relajarnos y recuperar estos meses. Lo merecemos.

Kate se refugió en sus brazos y rompió a llorar. Cuando llamó al novio de la agente Ann Hasting y le informó anónimamente, sabía el riesgo que corría, pero no imaginó que llegasen a saber que había sido ella.

Quiso darle la noticia a Paul Whittaker, recordó su caso, cuando él asumió una culpabilidad que no era suya sólo por amor. Sabía que él haría lo posible por salvar a Svlana, y no se equivocó.

Ahora, estaba segura que él no la había traicionado. Posiblemente el FBI había localizado la llamada que hizo desde aquél teléfono público, aunque se aseguró que no hubiese ninguna cámara cercana y modificó su voz tapando el auricular con su chaqueta. De alguna manera ellos la localizarían allí. Quizá por el GPS de su móvil, quizá la seguían… Ya daba igual. Estaba despedida y no sabía como podría afrontar ese hecho.

- Deberíamos dormir – le dijo Castle mientras tomaba su cara entre las manos y limpiaba sus lágrimas.

Kate negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Y si buscamos un destino por internet y nos vamos mañana mismo? – preguntó intentando animarla.

Kate no pudo más y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

- Te quiero – le dijo.

- Y yo a ti cariño, y no vamos a permitir que esto nos afecte. Nos iremos de vacaciones y cuando volvamos ya pensaremos en todo.

Ella asintió bajando levemente la cabeza.

- ¿Buscamos en internet?

- No.

- ¿Quieres que terminemos esa copa de vino?

- No.

Castle la miró sin comprender. No sabía bien que podría animarla.

- ¿Qué quieres que hagamos?

Kate levantó su mirada perdiéndose en sus ojos, le tomó de la mano y tiró levemente de él.

- Creo que me vendría bien un baño ardiendo y uno de tus masajes…

- Tú ordenas…

Varias horas después un silencioso Castle, tumbado boca arriba, acariciaba lentamente la espalda de su prometida que yacía recostada sobre su pecho con los ojos cerrados. Daría su vida por protegerla de todo aquello que pudiese causarle daño, fuese físico o mental.

Por un momento pensó en localizar a su padre en secreto y pedirle que intercediese por ella para que la readmitiesen, pero entonces recordó como ella le había dicho que no quería volver. ¿De verdad no querría volver? ¿Por qué?

Kate disfrutaba de las caricias de su amante sobre su espalda. Si algo había aprendido en los últimos meses era a disfrutar de esos momentos. Y ahora, además, sabía dos cosas que antes ignoraba: que la política llevaba de la mano a la justicia hacia donde quería y que irremediablemente, no podía vivir sin Castle, y mucho menos después de lo que él había hecho aquella misma noche, sorprendiéndola y dispuesto a mudarse a otra ciudad únicamente por estar a su lado.

Toda la situación la superaba, por un lado estaba satisfecha, había logrado que Svlana tuviese un futuro, pero por otra pensaba en la vergüenza que significaba haber sido despedida. Había fracasado ante su padre, ante su novio, ante sus amigos…

Por un momento llegó a pensar en llamar a Gates y pedir que la readmitiese, pero seguro que los contactos de la capitana averiguarían lo que había ocurrido. No podía olvidar que ya había sido sancionada por Gates por tomarse la justicia por su mano, y ahora reincidía.

No pudo remediar volver a llorar y cuando abrió los ojos se encontró el más intenso de los azules mirándola fijamente.

- Cariño…

- No puedo evitarlo, catorce años de mi vida, no sé hacer otra cosa que ser policía.

- Puedo hablar con Weldon y volverás a la doce…

- No. No podría soportar la vergüenza. Salí de la doce como una heroína, con la oportunidad con la que todo policía sueña, y me he cargado todo. No puedo volver.

Castle la abrazó aún más, apretándola contra él.

- Supongo que sabes que no necesitas trabajar.

- Y yo supongo – dijo incorporándose sobre su codo – que sabes que no podría vivir siendo una mantenida y que…

- Lo sé… Nunca has necesitado ayuda ni de tus padres, ni siquiera cuando estudiabas.

Kate bajó la cara y le besó el pecho.

- No te agobies Kate por favor. Piensa en todas las posibilidades que tienes.

- ¿Sí? ¿Cuáles?

- Podemos montar una agencia de detectives – dijo entusiasmado – Castle & Beckett detectives privados ¿Te imaginas? Seria excitante.

- ¿Siguiendo a maridos infieles?

- O a mujeres infieles – puntualizó -. También puedes ser cazarrecompensas o mejor aun, podemos montar una empresa de seguridad privada.

Kate sonrió ante el entusiasmo que demostraba.

- Siempre has dicho que he buscado la justicia.

- Así es.

- Tal vez debería invertir mis ahorros y volver a la universidad para terminar derecho.

- Serías la mejor abogada que un inocente puede tener… Espera un momento… ¿Stanford?

Kate lanzó una pequeña carcajada y volvió a recostarse sobre su pecho.

- ¿Quieres que nos mudemos a California?

- La verdad es que no sé que decirte… Esta casa ya no es lo que era…

- Deberías dejar en paz a Alexis, te garantizo que en un par de meses abrirá los ojos con respecto a Pi y te sorprenderá.

- ¿Tú crees?

- Yo también he tenido su edad.

Ambos guardaron silencio, Kate pensando en la paciencia que Castle tenía como padre, y Castle pensando en lo mayor que se había hecho Alexis.

- Kate…

- ¿Mmm?

- Hay algo sobre lo que nunca hemos hablado… - le dijo provocando que ella volviese a incorporarse para mirarle.

- ¿Qué?

- Vamos a dar el paso y eso…Bueno… Todo el mundo da ese paso mirando más allá y yo…

- ¿Quieres ir al grano?

- Cuando me dijiste que sí… ¿Lo hiciste pensando en algo más?

- ¿A qué te refieres Castle?

- Quiero decir… Dos personas se casan con la intención no sólo de estar juntos, si no también de… De formar una familia… ¿Tú quieres tener hijos Kate?

Ella le miró intentando averiguar si lo que pasaba por su mente era un no o un sí.

- Es decir, yo… Yo estoy en serio en esto Kate, yo querré hijos siempre que tu quieras hijos y… Si tu… Si tu… Yo… Será como tú quieras… - dijo finalmente con cara de asustado.

- Bueno… Supongo que a partir de ahora tendré mucho tiempo libre…

Castle sonrió y la abrazó obligándola a pegarse a él y besarle.

- Seguro que serán los niños más guapos del planeta…

- ¿Serán? Castle… ¿Cuántos pretendes tener? – dijo separándose asustada.

- Los que tu quieras, cariño, los que tu quieras – dijo mientras volvía a atraerla hacia su boca empujándola por la nuca…

/../

GRACIAS POR LEER.


End file.
